Of Flesh and Bone
by Sky Beetle
Summary: One decision can change everything and sometimes what looks to be a curse is really a blessing. Meet Aburame Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Not going to go into to much detail on the story, we'll just let it flow and see where things go. This story does not contain any slash. I'm also looking for a Mature Beta, the story will contain some smut gore ect ect, and I need someone that doesn't mind giving input or going over details in those departments.

The idea of this story just kind of came to me after reading some stories and manga. The Aburame Clan in my opinion is highly under rated. They have bugs, small bugs that suck chakra and are able to communicate with… yet you hardly hear anything about them. Soooo… I decided to give my own little spin off mixing Naruto with them. Remember this is just the intro, the chapters to come will be a lot longer so don't get discouraged into thinking this is going to be 150 chapters with a small word count.

I know nothing about putting together Japanese phrases, everything I go off is from translators that I try and put together. So if I butcher something… please let me know so I can fix it.

I don't own Naruto yada yada ya

Italics - _Thoughts_

* * *

Aburame Shibi sat in his study staring impassively at the paper work laying all over it. While on the outside he may have looked like any other calm and collected Aburame he was actually very concerned about things to come. He had just come back from a meeting with the Fourth and Third Hokage as well as the Sannin Jiraiya.

The plan was pure genius, the Fourth was not stupid and knew the villagers would take their pain out on his son. He also knew that even with his sealing skills he could not completely seal the Kyuubi's chakra off . Therefore it would be a complete waste to hide him under a different alias only to have the chakra ruin that. This is where Shibi came in, since the Aburame bugs ate chakra it was believed that they would be able to feed off the Kyuubi's chakra and contain it thus allowing them to hide Naruto from the villagers and council. Not to mention his wife was blonde and pregnant so Naruto would be able to pass of easily as hers.

It was obvious before it was even asked of him if he would raise Naruto. His clan was the only one who could form the pact with the bugs and teach Naruto about them. Those previous decisions were easy, the Fourth brought the Aburame Clan to Konoha in the first place. Though they were a small clan when they came to join, he had fought for them to gain a position on the council and won it for them. Shibi would have taken his own life then and there if it was asked of him. No the hard part was how he was going to explain this to his wife.

"Shiiiiibi-kuuun" purred Tomoe as she wrapped her arms around Shibi's neck setting her generous.. assets on his head

_Shit I let my guard down_

"Tomoe... I do not understand why you continue to play this game, you know very well that you have already gotten my nose to bleed…several times" mumbled Shibi

"Hai hai, but then were is the spice in our life hmmm?" grinned Tomoe as she slinked her hands lower

Cranking his neck to the side Shibi grabbed her by the arms and stared at her seriously over his black glasses. The mood was instantly killed and Tomoe knew this wasn't the usual problem. She had known something was wrong the moment she was able to sneak passed him, that never happened unless he was deep in thought. And to actually stop her before she got to the good part...

Shibi was staring at his wife thinking of the words to use or what he should say. Having Naruto wasn't the problem, the problem was him making that choice without asking her. It was during that moment of thinking that he slowly noticed the emotions running over his wife's face. Concern... Worry... Sadness... Anger... Red faced anger... Red faced anger with a snarl forming…and finally impassiveness... _shit._

"Tomoe.." began Shibi before he was cut off

"Who is she?" stated Tomoe with no emotion

The question threw Shibi off for a moment and had to think about what she was asking.

"I said who the fuck is that little whore your running around with Shibi.." ground out Tomoe with anger

Laughter filled the room as he couldn't contain himself, looking back it probably wasn't the smartest idea and he was lucky nothing else then a fuming Tomoe is all he got. He did have to admit though she was rather cute when pissed.

"You think so little of me as to cheat after all these years together?" calmly asked Shibi with a raised eyebrow

He watched highly amused as her mood did a complete turn from pissed to depression. Most men would have given up ages ago with her mood swings, he found them funny.

"Well… no I.. just.. but.. Quit laughing at me!" stuttered then shouted Tomoe placing those hands right back on her hips.

Grabbing her by the hands and pulling her to his lap he gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her.

"Tomoe I made a decision for us that I probably should have talked with you about first but there really was no way I could say no." started Shibi

Tomoe tilted her head and just stared at him curiously waiting for him to continue.

"How would you feel about having two children instead of just one?"

"I don't understand Shibi…" began Tomoe with confusion written all over her face "I mean I wouldn't mind raising another child at all but… where is this all coming from?"

Shibi started at the beginning filling her in on the plans between the Hokage's and Jiraiya. It wasn't halfway through that she had already decided to take little Naruto and voiced her opinion quite passionately before she waddled out the door to have the maids make preparations for two children. He himself needed to get ready for the bloodline ritual for his new sons. He needed to prepare quickly for Naruto and Shino soon after.

* * *

It was no more then a few days later that the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed. He was on orders to stay home and be prepared to initiate the ceremony once the sealing was complete. He watched as the Boss Toad was summoned and then the Kyuubi disappearing shortly after. It was just minutes later he felt the presence of two men coming his way quickly.

"It is ready then?" asked the Third as he landed with a bundle in his arms

"Yes place him in the leaf bed within the garden and I will begin the ceremony" replied Shibi

Sarutobi walked out back and gently placed little Naruto down before walking back towards Jiraiya and Shibi. Even with the serious situation Sarutobi was a bit curious as to how this was done, initiation ceremonies were highly guarded secrets. Just being allowed to view it Hokage or not was a privilege.

Shibi carefully took hold of two small bowls before making his way over to the sleeping bundle. Setting the bowls down he began by removing the cloth covering Naruto. Reaching into the first bowl with his index finger and scooping some of it's red contents onto his finger he drew a circle with a line through it across his forehead. Reaching into the second bowl of green contents he painted what looked to be a cocoon on Naruto's chest. Grabbing both bowls and standing up Shibi walked towards the other two.

"Now we wait" he stated simply

"What are we waiting for exactly?" asked Jiraiya

"To see which colony will choose him. Yes we all use Kikaichu to form pacts with but it is them who get to decided which would like to form that pact. Sometimes the two colonies will share a host it all just depends. There are two colonies, the first being the Kaji Kikaichu (Fire Destruction Bug) which are more aggressive and powerful then it's counterpart and are detailed with red stripes. The second is the Mizu Kikaichu (Water Destruction Bug) which are a lot calmer and will actually give the host the ability to comprehend things quicker and are detailed with blue dots." explained Shibi

It was no more then a few minutes later that a small cloud of black flew through the sky and descended upon the area. The colony landed in a circle around Naruto and paused as if judging him.

"It's the Kaji Kikaichu, from the looks of it we've found our colony for Naruto it seems… now if a pact is formed theoretically they should go straight for the Kyuubi as it is a foreign source in their home." whispered Shibi

All three watched as a blue hue formed around the Kikaichu then slowly extended towards Naruto enveloping him in it's glow. Shibi's hands flew to both Jiraiya and Sarutobi clamping down on their shoulders as the Kikaichu quickly made their way to the new host. A high pitched scream filled the garden as they watched six glowing bugs dig their way into Naruto's calf's, wrists and his neck. Both men tensed up wanting to do something but only watched as the Kikaichu began to swarm the holes.

"It would be best if you turned around now, this part is not something I will allow you to watch" stated Shibi as his own Kikaichu swarmed in front of the other two creating a barrier that they could not see through.

Both knew that some secrets were to be guarded and accepted the fact. While the truth was far from that, Shibi had no problems showing them this ritual in full. And perhaps if it wasn't Naruto he would have let them see the finale. But no man deserved to have nightmares for the rest of their lives over someone they cared about and something they didn't understand. Turning around he watched the final part of the ceremony as he pulled and toyed with a dark pair of sunglasses much like his own.

The screaming got worse as the Kikaichu made their nest shifting muscles and tissue forming tunnels within. Silence filled the garden as the six glowing Kikaichu made their way up towards Naruto's head. It took but seconds before the screaming resumed that was blood curling. Shibi watched as Naruto's beautiful ocean blue eyes began to bleed. Tears of blood rolling down his baby face before the first Kikaichu surfaced and began eating his way from the outside in. It wasn't long before both eye's were completely gone, leaving two black sockets in its place. Walking over towards Naruto he bent down and wiped the blood stains from his cheeks and gently placed the glasses over him. Adding a bit of chakra to make sure they stuck to his face he backed up yet again as his bug barrier fell.

"Now for the Kyuubi" whispered Shibi

Soon as those words were spoke all three felt the familiar demonic chakra pulse from within. They watched with the utmost attention as Naruto was covered in the same hue as before only this time red. The hue stayed just like it was never fading never moving for near 30 minutes. Finally it pulsed once more and a bone chilling howl was heard. Shibi would never believe it unless it wasn't him standing there. He watched as Naruto opened his mouth allowing something passage through. At first he thought it was some of his Kikaichu but upon closer inspection it was not even close and a bit larger.

Moving closer to inspect this new insect better the first noticeable feature was the blood red spots along its husk. The next was the new set of razor sharp mandibles that seemed to reflect the light against them. Soon more and more began to pour from Naruto, making each of the newly created holes a bit bigger to allow them passage. The colony instantly took flight and circled once before shooting off to one of the trees. Gruesome as it was to watch Shibi could not help but feel fascinated as he watched them tear through a bird within seconds. The colony was back inside Naruto before the bones even had a chance to hit the ground.

"Those sure as hell weren't your bugs Shibi, what the fuck is going on?" shouted Jiraiya

"I don't know… but those were Carrion Beetles" whispered Shibi

* * *

Well whada think? For those who know a bit about bugs and how certain things are off, don't worry I'll be going into more detail with the next chapter. You'll understand some of the more confusing things that give no explanation in this chapter. I know new stories don't get a ton of reviews but I'm hoping for the best, remember I'm looking for a mature beta so please if you think your up for the job send me some mail. I would like to get this next chapter rolling as soon as possible but want someone else to share ideas and check over things with before it's posted. Remember more reviews with input the better the story!

Also if your into Harry Potter check out my other story that is posted along with this. Most people say you should focus on one story alone but I think two is better. You'd get burned out and quit the stories quite quick if you spent hours and hours on just one thing right?


	2. Chapter 2

I am actually pretty shocked, wasn't expecting this kind of feedback to be honest. Kinda just put the story up and left it didn't think I would continue to get reviews. I'm really happy that everyone has loved the story going through the reviews was great! I'll start to throw more chapters out as they come to me. Few of you were confused, like I said all should be explained in this chapter. Please remember this story is AU don't expect me to keep to cannon completely. Anyways, keep reviewing and thanks!

Italics - _Thoughts_

_'speaking to the hive'_

* * *

"Well I'm not exactly sure on some things but I can explain others. This new bug is a Carrion Beetle, otherwise known as the flesh eating insect. They usually prey on corpses then burry them to feed on away from predators. There are some significant differences though… look here" pointed Shibi running his chakra laced finger along the husk of the Beetle causing it to spark

"This husk is extremely hard uncommon for most insects in general. I would compare it to that of steel to be honest, then there is the electricity which is caused when chakra is channeled through them. Another difference that we all saw was the aggressiveness along with the flight which while these have wings, Carrion Beetles cannot fly… normal ones anyways. I believe trying to get rid of the Kyuubi has mutated them into this. And this is a rough estimate of what they can really do…" explained Shibi

Nodding his head in agreement Jiraiya spoke up.

"Now that I think about it we were pretty desperate to hope that these bugs could remove the Kyuubi without some side effects… contain it was possible but remove it… no offence Shibi." said Jiraiya

"None taken.. the idea was a bit far fetched in my head as well, but you grasp at the straws in front of you when there's nothing left. According to Naruto's hive the Kyuubi is gone, while it makes no sense on how one colony did it the fact remains it is gone and has mutated his Kikaichu.. For better or worse.. I couldn't tell you right now" stated Shibi

"I see.. We shall have to keep an eye on Naruto for the time being. Was there anything else?" asked Sarutobi

"The biggest thing is if his hive does not get fed they will start eating away at his insides, much like our Kikaichu eat away at our chakra. That was the pact formed between them, he keeps them fed and they protect him." explained Shibi

Sarutobi rubbed his chin in contemplation "Very well if you need help setting something up we shall figure it out then. As all seems well we need to give our cover story to the village and begin clean up, you are still on leave as I hear your wife is due soon. Once everything is settled I expect you back in my office ready for duty." said Sarutobi

Shibi watched as both disappeared before sighing and walking over to the now sleeping Naruto. Picking him up and taking him inside he laid him down in twin crib.

"How did it go?" whispered Tomoe as she came up beside him

"Different… but definitely for the best I think" whispered back Shibi

Tomoe reached down and cupped Naruto's face running her thumb over his cheek gently. He cooed in his sleep causing her to smile.

"Did you tell them about his eyes?" she softly asked

"I didn't feel the need to, some secrets need to be kept… he may not have eyes and even though Naruto does not carry the Kikaichu like us they have still attached themselves to his optical nerves giving him the sight of what they see." said Shibi

Putting his arm around his wife and walking out of the boys room towards their bedroom he gave a sad smile as he whispered one last thing.

"It's a shame only the males loose their eyes… his were the most beautiful ocean blue I had ever seen"

* * *

"Wipe their memories of his true heritage, to them he is their own flesh and blood"

"Hai Hokage-sama…"

* * *

_Nine years later…_

"Hell yeah! Did you see that Kaa-san?" yelled a hyperactive blonde

"Damn right I did! You kicked it's ass!" shouted the second

Shibi opened one eye and shook his head with a small smile at his wife and son and their antics. Closing his eye he resumed meditation with his other son Shino.

"Must they always be so loud Tou-san?" asked Shino

"Your mother and Naru have too much energy and need to release it one way or the other. Both of them carry the Kaji within them… which gives them more energy to burn… even if your brothers hive is different" replied Shibi

"Don't get me wrong I understand that but… do they have to be so loud at all times of the day" whined Shino as he turned towards Shibi pouting.

Giving a small chuckle Shibi was about to respond until the bickering between his wife and son began.

"Shut up you old hag! I'm gonna beat you one day and then we'll see who gets the last laugh!" shouted Naruto while shaking his fist at his mother.

"Why you little shit! Your 100 years to young to take me on" shouted Tomoe with her hands on her hips

"Really I'm 100 years younger then you? Didn't think you were that old Kaa-san…" said Naruto as he turned his head and giggled with his hand covering his mouth.

"That's it!" screamed Tomoe as she lunged for Naruto

"Ahhhhh! Tou-san help! Some Old Banshee is gonna kill me!" shouted Naruto as he ran from his mother flailing his arms up and down.

"I'm not old you little shit!" yelled Tomoe

"And I'm not a little shit you old hag!" replied Naruto in an equally loud voice

Sighing Shibi stood up and began stretching a bit, sitting for so long can really do a number on you. He looked down at Shino who was copying his stretches and smiled briefly before the smile turned into another sigh and slight shake of his head as mother and son continued.

"Ahh you cheated let me go!" shouted Naruto as he struggled with all his might to get out of the headlock his mother currently had him in.

"There were no rules so how could I cheat? Now say it! Say 'Kaa-san you are the most beautiful and youngest woman on the face of the earth'. " said Tomoe as she kept her little Naru in his headlock

"Never! Your old and ugly!" yelled Naruto as he continued to twist, turn and struggle to get out of his mom's grasp.

"What's that? Are you sure you want me to give you a noogy… well ok if your sure" said Tomoe talking to herself and ignoring Naruto's protests before making a fist and giving him a noogy.

"Ahhh! I give I give your young and beautiful Kaa-san!" shouted Naruto as his scalp began to hurt

"What's that? Think you need to say it a bit louder…" replied Tomoe as she continued with the torture.

"You know Shino I sometimes wonder which of them acts more like a child…" said Shibi smiling and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before heading inside the house Shino right after him.

"Your young and beautiful! Now let me go!" screamed Naruto as he pushed away from Tomoe before sitting down on the ground with his arms across his chest. He quickly turned around as she gave him a smug grin and the peace sign.

"Aww cmon now Naru-chan don't pout, what has Kaa-san said about boys who pout?" said Tomoe mockingly as she crouched down and kept repeatedly poking the back of his shoulder.

Sighing Naruto turned around to face Tomoe.

"You said that boy's shouldn't pout because it makes them look like wussies…" recited Naruto to a nodding Tomoe.

Before adding.. "Unless they are trying to get some nookie!" he shouted

Mouth agape Tomoe could only look at her son in shock… he was 9 for crying out loud, who the hell told him what nookie was?

"Aburame Naruto where did you learn that from!" scolded Tomoe

"Oh just from this little orange book I found in the kitchen cabinets" replied Naruto nonchalantly with a wicked grin on his face as he pulled a small orange book out from his vest pocket.

"Hehe… wonder how that got in there… I must have a word with the rest of the clan about leaving thei…" began a sweating Tomoe before she was cut off.

"Heh… don't act all innocent you perverted mother!" yelled Naruto while pointing his finger at his mother which was quickly slapped away from her and his mouth covered in mere seconds.

"Alright… alright you caught me, what do you want brat? New kunai set? Clan Jutsu? Name it it's yours long as you keep quiet." said Tomoe quickly as her eyes darted back and forth looking for someone spying on them before removing her hand from his mouth.

"Anything I want eh…" whispered Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Getting a furious nod in response he grinned victoriously.

"Teach me everything you know about this" he said pointing to the book

Tomoe blushed instantly which was a feat all on it's own as she -never- blushed. Her mind basically broke down and was unable to respond for a minute as she stared at the couple in quite the position that was on the front of the book where Naruto's finger happen to lay.

"Um… Naruto look I know some of the clans find it ok for mothers and sons or daughters, cousins..err brothers or fathers… to participate in those kind of… activities but…" stuttered Tomoe

"Huh what are…. Geez Kaa-san I knew you were perverted but that's taking it to a whole new level, I just wanted to understand the book more…" slowly replied Naruto as he shook his head at his mother and slowly moved away from her

"Girls? But.. Wait you… you pointed to the book! How was I suppose to know what you were talking about?" yelled Tomoe who flailed her arms dramatically while also feeling a huge wave of relief wash through her.

"No no no I pointed to the girl on the book, you got all perverted and thought I wanted to harpoon your tang" said Naruto

"Harpoon my tang?" deadpanned Tomoe

"Yeah you know, Pluggin the leak, Soaking the whisker biscuit, Stirring the honey pot, Muffin buffin, searching for Ms. G…" listed Naruto as Tomoe's eyes bugged out more and more

"Wait stop stop! Who the hell taught you all this? You should NOT even know what… soaking the whisker biscuit even means!" yelled Tomoe

"Grandpa Ero has been teaching me, but he gets all weird and creepy about it and I hardly understand most of it.. I figured you would be able to help me understand more since well… you're a girl and a pervert like us too" replied Naruto as if it were the most normal thing in the world

"JIRAIYA!!" screamed Tomoe

* * *

Several hundred miles away a white haired old man was getting yet another beating of his life after being discovered peeping due to sneezing.

* * *

_Three years later_

"Oh cmon Shino you really want to wait a whole nother year in this academy?" skeptically asked Naruto

Shino sighed much like his father in situations like this. Tomorrow was the Academies Graduation Exam which both he and Naruto had been looking forward to for the past year. It was also the day that Iruka-sensei had told them that the Hokage had decided to improve the quality of ninja by offering a remedial class for any who failed and wanted to continue with their ninja career or for those who felt they should wait one more year.

"No I really wouldn't but look at it this way, the classes are only four hours a day which is half the amount of our normal class. Which gives us more time to train with Kaa-san and Tou-san not to mention the classes will be a lot smaller so we will be able to have more personalized help to train our weaknesses. When we do become Genin we will be able to survive easier because we had the extra year to train instead of rushing head first into it" explained Shino pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he digested everything his brother had said. While he was taught to be calm and think before acting he still tended to jump the gun quite a bit. Nodding a few times and exhaling he opened his eyes to look at Shino.

"Alright I see your logic, being prepared is better then being dead" said Naruto

Nodding once to his brother they both turned and began to walk towards the Academy to inform Iruka-sensei of their choice.

"You do realize that by setting ourselves back were going to be thrown into the heir babies class" said Naruto with a lazy drawl as he tilted his head to Shino

"We are heir's ourselves so we should fit right in" monotoned Shino

"No _your_ the heir, Tou-san may have said he hasn't decided yet but let's face it… I'm the guy who asked the Daimyo's wife how far along she was when she was really overweight. I highly doubt my people skills with help the clan." laughed Naruto

Shino allowed himself a small smirk as the scene replayed in his mind.

"Perhaps but you also were the one who saved Uzuki Kaede, befriended a Sannin who is in all but blood our Grandfather now, and one of the most popular people within the Merchants Guild. While you do tend to be… blunt at times your charisma attracts people to you like a moth to light." countered Shino

"Oh… stop it your making be blush Shino-kun" breathed Naruto as he pretended to shy away and bat his eyelashes at his brother

"Quit acting like a retard" stated Shino as his eyebrow began to twitch

Still laughing as they entered the classroom only caused Shino to become more irritated before he finally whacked Naruto in the back of the head to get him to stop. Nursing the back of his head with his fingers Naruto glared at Shino before looking around the room.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto

"Naruto I'm sitting in a chair no more then three feet from you, don't shout" replied Iruka

"Gah! Where did you come from!" yelled Naruto as he jumped at the sound of Iruka's voice

"Baka… I've been sitting here the whole time, now what did the both of you need?" asked Iruka with a curious face

"We have decided to join the remedial class this next year instead of progressing with our peers" said Shino

Now Iruka was really curious as he raised his eyebrow at the two boys.

"You haven't even taken the test yet, whose to say you would pass anyways?" he questioned

"Sensei don't insult us now, you know just as well as I do we would have passed" lazily said Naruto as he picked at his ear with his finger before staring at it and attempting to flick it at his brother. A quick slap to the hand foiled the attempt. Iruka chuckled and leaned forward on his hands resting them beneath his chin.

"Fair enough, dare I ask the reason you do not wish to move forward with your peers without trying?" wondered Iruka out loud

"We believe that it would be more beneficial to us in the long run to continue our training for another year while the opportunity is available" said Shino

Iruka stared at the dark sunglasses of both boys before allowing a small smile to grace his lips. It made him feel proud that he had at least got through to some of the kids that being a ninja is not all fun and games and you needed to take any available help to stay alive.

"I will sign the both of you up then and see you next week in the remedial class, there is no need to come for the test tomorrow. I'm proud of you both for taking your careers seriously and I know you'll both become great ninja someday." said Iruka with a smile

Both Naruto and Shino bowed to their sensei quite happy with their choice and left to head home and inform their parents. As they walked passed the bath houses Naruto snapped his fingers before turning to Shino.

"Oi Shino, I'll catch up with you in the morning I've got a few things to do" said Naruto with a lecherous grin on his face

"Don't be too late and don't get caught… our new Jutsu depends on how good of info you give Grandpa" said Shino as he kept walking

"Hai hai" drawled Naruto as he waved his hand in a dismissing manner

Grinning to himself Naruto quickly ran through a set of seals before whispering "Oiroke no Jutsu". He loved this little mistake of his. At the time the class was studying henge while Naruto was studying women. He figured he would kill two birds with one stone and just transform into a woman. The end result was a beautiful piece of work. He had created the first ever actual body transformation. Not some Illusion like the henge but his body actually became that of a woman. Which meant it was undetectable unlike the henge, plus it also covered his hive's entrances and exits on his body. Weird thing was it only allowed him to completely transform into the body of a woman.. Never a man.

Giving a small smile and wave to the attendant he walked into the women's section and began to undress. He knew the place should be getting a few kunochi for sure since he had overheard his mother saying a big infiltration mission had just gotten over. Whistling a little tune as -Naruka- walked her naked self out to the springs with a little sway in her hips and a towel over her shoulder she could feel a warm sensation within her. Smiling a bit she could hear her hive making fun of her by chanting 'tranny'.

'Har har laugh it up, in the end I get what I want so shut it' thought Naruto

'Of course he she we will leave you be' was his reply

Rolling his eyes at their laughter Naruka looked around seeing a few ladies already here and made his way to the water. Dropping the towel she slowly descended into the warm water and relaxed for a bit watching everyone as he took mental notes. After an hour or so he was left alone and was about to get out and call it a night till two voices caught his attention.

"Please pup he was undressing you with his eyes he would have mounted you right there in the street if he could have" began a feminine yet wild voice

"Mother cmon now! I don't want to hear about some pervert thinking about mounting me in public" came the annoyed retort

Kami could have suffocated Naruto with her tits and he still would have been focused on the scene in front of him. The two ladies who had ruined more of his socks then the dryer could ever dream of taking were walking towards him completely nude. If he hadn't changed his body a small current of water on little Naruto probably would have had him coating the water white. He couldn't help but just stare at them as they came closer and closer. He stared at their ankles for a good minute before he realized they were in front of him. Slowly looking up he saw the confused face of one Inuzuka Hana and the amused face of one Inuzuka Tsume.

"Oh.. Um.. konnichiwa Tsume-san Hana-san" greeted Naruto

"Konnichiwa miss?" asked Tsume

"Ah.. I'm Naruka pleased to meet you" replied Naruto

"Well Naruka while I do love the attention your eyes are giving my body I should let you know that the baths are closed to civilians tonight. The Hokage has reserved this one for Kunochi… don't mean to be rude and tell you that you need to leave but…" said a grinning Tsume as he daughter rolled her eyes

"Oh forgive me I didn't know I'll leave right away…" said Naruto as he began to get out of the water and wrap the towel around her chest. He began walking to the door thanking kami for allowing him the this privilege when Tsume's voice caught him again.

"Oh and Naruka?" came a sultry voice making him slowly turn around

If he still had eyes they would have surely popped right back out of their sockets. Tsume was bent over displaying her nice round ass, muscular legs and a fine patch of hair between them. Her head was turned to him with a mischievous smile on her face as she undid her sandals. His throat was too dry to even respond he just stared at the sight before him as a small line of blood began to trickle out his nose. This was far too much for him to handle..

"Do you think you could take my sandals in for me please?" she asked tossing the shoes to Naruto who wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until the sandal nailed him in the head did he snap out of it and laugh before picking the sandals up and leaving quickly.

This was the best day of his life not a damn thing could go wrong… or so he thought. It was at that moment Kami decided to be a bitch and show him that she was just tugging him around like a cat and its mouse toy. It was the bane of his existence the person who ruined every good moment of his life, got him in trouble constantly, and surrounded him with nothing but pain and misery… Taka-chan! A swirl of leaves and the falcon Anbu mask that haunted him arrived and said the one thing he did not want to be brought up.

"Naruto what are you doing under a henge… you wouldn't be at the hot springs peeping on women would you?" came the cold female voice from behind the mask

The killer intent from the two women who had just made his lovely day spiked in an instant and he didn't want to stick around to find out what would happen if he stayed. Throwing the sandals he ran like a bat out of hell to the exit and through the main doors into the street. Naked woman or not at this point it was the least of his worries if they were behind him and he didn't feel like checking right now. He ran and ran till he found the alley he was looking for he darted into and ran to the end which opened up into the market which was busy at all times of the day. Slipping into the crowed he once again performed his Oiroke this time changing into a completely different woman.

Sighing to himself he looked up only to run into face to face with Taka-chan. Giving her the most withering glare he snarled and turned away from her walking in the other direction.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Naruto" said Taka

"Very well" replied Naruto through clenched teeth

* * *

"Hokage-sama a Aburame Naruto to see you" came a voice from the outside of his door

"Ah yes send him in"

"Hokage-sama" said Naruto bowing

"Enough of the sama, makes me feel old" smiled Sarutobi

"Ehh… but you are old" deadpanned Naruto

"Jiraiya has sent two scrolls one for you and your brother, I'm not sure what they are though… he said he apologizes for not being able to come back yet and missing both your birthdays but he will see you after them" explained Sarutobi

"Ah I see, thank you Hokage-sama I'll get this to my brother right away" nodded Naruto picking up the scrolls

"I've also been informed that you both chose to stay back a year to become better prepared it's good to see you both taking it more seriously then a lot of your classmates who just want to learn… how do they say it now days 'cool' jutsu" said Sarutobi

"Haha yeah it was my brothers idea really but it makes sense and we'll be the badest pair of genin of our year" grinned a sheepish Naruto while scratching the back of his head

"I look forward to it, now get home before your mother comes to me looking for you again" chuckled Sarutobi as Naruto ran out the door headed straight home

* * *

He only had one chance to do this so far so good. Silently he crept towards his prey till he was mere feet from it. Bending his knees a bit he launched at his target prepared to take them down only to receive a fist in the head and face in the floor with the sound of his mothers laughter in the background.

"I don't think that will ever get old Naru-chan" said Tomoe

"Hai hai till I finally get you then you'll complain about your hip or something like that" he retorted as he stood and walked towards her

Tomoe rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug and ruffling his hair a bit before kissing him on his head. He was growing up so quick it scared her a bit, she had been worrying all day about the exams tomorrow and how he was going to become a Genin regardless of the fact that she knew he could handle it. She was ecstatic when she heard the news from Shino of them staying back a year. Naru was still her little boy her pride and joy. Sure she loved Shino with all her heart as any mother would love her child, but the two of them were just polar opposites. Hell he was more reserved then his father when it came to showing emotions who she was also having problems with lately. Naruto was the only one to get him to open up around others. But her and Naruto had a bond that went beyond mother and son, they were teacher and student, best friends and always there to help the other no matter how silly or petty it was.

"Where's Shino at mom got some scrolls from Gramps for me and him" asked Naruto

"Believe he is with your father in the garden meditating, go wash up first before you get them dinners ready" she said smiling at him and swatting his rear as he ran through the house

Naruto sighed as he stared at the two of them meditating. In a way he was kind of jealous of Shino for being able to connect with their father. Him and his mom had already talked about it and she helped him out of his funk, she had told him they were having problems themselves really. Seemed like being head of the Clan turned you into a complete dick who forgot about their family. He shook his head of the thoughts he wasn't going to become Clan Head of the Aburame so no need to brood over it.

"Tou-san Shino dinners ready" quietly said Naruto

"We'll be in shortly" was the short response

Shaking his head he went back inside to help his mother with setting the table which he didn't know why they bothered. Everyone would sit down and get dished up only to watch Shibi and Shino get up and take their food elsewhere. In the long run it was probably a good thing or dinners would be really awkward with the way things went lately. Dinner was over quick and he and Tomoe sat and talked about random things for a while before he went upstairs to hit the sack.

"Oi Shino I keep forgetting here is a scroll that gramps sent" said Naruto reaching into his pocket and throwing a small scroll at Shino who caught it quietly

Walking into his room and closing the door he made his way to his desk. Sitting down and pulling out the scroll he unrolled it scanning its contents. His eyes widened in response as he read the words before speaking them out loud.

"Carrion Hive Summoning Contract"

* * *

Well so there we go next installment finished… really got into it so let's hope I keep the motivation going. Again thanks all for the reviews and keep em comin!


	3. AN

So... long time no see? Right, well now that things have kind of settled down I wanted to get back into writing. Not going to make excuses about my life story as to why I didnt keep this story going... but looking back and reading it Im kind of glad I did stop, its a mess! Personally I think its a great story line, one that I however butchered. So to my faithful readers and reviewers, thank you! This story will be reposted under a new name sometime in the next few days, maybe tonight if I quit procrastinating.

Also just to throw this in there because I can... if you enjoy apps like Balrog of Rage, Dark Summoner ect, you should check out Chains of Durandal. It looks to be a bit newer, lots of things to be added and nice artwork. When you go through the tutorial use me as a reference, code - 7Yhj


End file.
